Simba's Pride
Simba's Pride is a pride of lions that live in Pride Rock. There are twelve known members of the pride that are confirmed to be living, including their king, Simba. History Prior to The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Simba fled the pride after his father, Mufasa, was killed by his uncle Scar, who then took the throne. He returned years later and fought Scar, reclaiming his position as king. Scar's most loyal follower Zira was unwilling to accept this, as she wanted her son Kovu to be the next king as Scar had chosen him for it. When Simba asserted that Scar was never the true king, she attacked him but was defeated. Left with no choice, Simba banished Zira and her family to the Outlands with the other lionesses loyal to Scar. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar As the sun rises, Simba teaches his daughter and the pride's future ruler, Kiara, about the pride's kingdom. Kiara's younger brother Kion interrupts, and Simba sends him away so that he can continue to teach Kiara her lesson before she goes to track gazelles with two other female cubs of the pride, Tiifu, and Zuri. Later, Kion becomes the leader of the Lion Guard. Simba takes him into The Lair of the Lion Guard and shows him some of the pride's history: the story of how his great-uncle Scar destroyed his own Lion Guard because they refused to help him kill and overthrow his older brother, Mufasa. When Kion assembles a Lion Guard that is not made up entirely of lions, Simba reminds his son that there are plenty of good lions in the pride for him to select for the Guard. However, when the members of the Guard prove capable of driving hyenas out of the Pride Lands, both Simba and the pride's queen, Nala, welcome the new Lion Guard. The Lion Guard The prince of Simba's pride, Kion, is the main protagonist of the series and appears in each episode of the show. The others members of the pride serve as supporting characters, and each of them appears in numerous episodes. The Rise of Makuu Simba's pride attends the Mashindano between Makuu and Pua. Later, Simba and Nala go hunting, leaving their cubs at Pride Rock. Can't Wait to be Queen Simba and Nala leave Kiara in charge of Pride Rock as they go to attend the funeral of Aminifu. Eye of the Beholder In the Lair of the Lion Guard, as Rafiki tends to Ono, Fuli notices paintings of the pride's past Lion Guards. The Kupatana Celebration The whole royal family attends the Kupatana Celebration and watches everyone eat baobab blossoms. Fuli's New Family The pride's lionesses, as well as Kion, practice hunting a gazelle to train for Kiara's first hunt. Paintings and Predictions Rafiki reveals that at one point in the past, Nala's Father fell out of a tree and had to be rescued by the pride's Lion Guard of that time. Bunga and the King Simba falls into a sinkhole along with Bunga. Kion and the rest of the Guard do their best to rescue the pair of them as Nala and Kiara attend an elephant concert. Simba and Kion arrive just as the concert ends. Baboons! Kiara, Tifu and Zuri are going to Urembo Meadows to help Kiara get ready for the The Royal Buffalo Wallow. It starts to rain and lionesses are sitting under a tree to stay dry. , the rain clears up and the sun emerges, prompting Tiifu and Zuri to rush into the flowers and roll around in them, gathering the scent. They call for Kiara to join them, but the princess notices an incoming flood. The water surrounds the hill and blocks off their path back to the mainland. Nearby, Ono flies ahead, and soon notices the small island. Using his sight, he notices Kiara almost immediately. Soon Ono notices the cubs and warns the guard. The Lion Guard tries to push a tree to the river but the water washes it away. The girls tries to move a bolder to the river but that gets washed away too. The Guard and the girls but their ideas together and the girls cross over. Tifu and Zuri feel bad that they didn't help Kiara get ready but she reminds them that there's more important things than how you look. Than Kiara goes over to present the wallow. Lions of the Outlands It is revealed that Simba banished a group of lionesses, the Outsiders, from his pride because they were loyal only to Scar. Never Roar Again Nala gets surrounded by Janja's clan and Kion losses control of the roar. He tries not to use it anymore but Nala says that it's a part of him and he can't stop using it. Later when Makuu's float takes over the Flood Plains the crocs grab the queen and knocks her into the water. Kion uses his roar only at the crocodiles and Nala is saved. The Trail to Udugu Nala takes Kiara and Kion on a trip to discover "Udugu" a trip that all siblings in the royal family take, while Simba leads the Lion Guard. After their adventures, the royal family rejoice over what it means to have udugu as they watch over the Pride Lands. The Savannah Summit Simba invites all the Pride Lands leaders to Mizimu Grove for the Savannah Summit including Makuu trying to place trust in the crocodile. While he asks his son and the guard to watch over things just in the case the others aren't ready to accept Makuu. After thinking through the guard figures out that Makuu is the target of a plot set up by Vuruga Vuruga and Twiga but the crocodile takes great pleasure in the plot and is finally accepted among the others leaders. With Simba telling Kion he did a good job. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar The pride stands at the edge of Pride Rock awaiting to meet Rafiki's new apprentice Makini and welcomes her as the next Royal Mjuzi. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie After the guard accidentally wakes up Makuu and his float; Makuu goes to talk to Simba about finding enough water. to get through the rest of the dry season and Kion's whole family attends the Mashindiao between Makuu and Kiburi. But Kiburi (along with Ushari's devious planning) uses the duel to take out Simba, however, thanks to the Lion Guard it was averted. So for Kiburi and his friend's attempt to attack him, Simba banishes them from the Pride Lands and when he hears Makuu forgiving Ono for his earlier mistake. Simba asks the crocodile if this is the new 'crocodile way' and he replies it might be. The Ukumbusho Tradition The entire pride attends the Ukumbusho where they all happily see the show go off without a hitch until a swarm of bees scares Ma Tembo and her herd into stampeding. Most of the pride notice the bees but stay in place and Simba tries to call out to Ma Tembo in concern but stays with the pride. After the elephants have calmed down the pride watches a new tradition as the Ukumbusho continues. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas When Bunga wants to give his uncles the best Christmas ever, Simba and his family, plus Zuri and Tiifu, agree to join in with the celebrations. After rehearsing all night, they are about to give up until Bunga reveals to them how important it is to him, and why. They return and perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas with the other animals. The Scorpion's Sting At Pride Rock, many Pride Landers have gathered for the Kumbuka celebration. As he starts the celebration, Sumu sneaks to the top of Pride Rock and stings Simba on his tail. Although Simba feels the sting, his body reacts almost immediately to the poison, and he collapses while Sumu sneaks away unseen. When everyone rushes to his aid, Simba weakly directs them to his tail, and Rafiki inspects the bloated sting mark. When he reveals it to be that of a scorpion, Kion sends Ono to find it. But before they can catch him, Sumu enters a hole which leads to the Outlands. Having made sure that the danger has left the Pride Lands, the Guard return to Pride Rock. They find Timon and Pumbaa sobbing uncontrollably, unaware of exactly how bad Simba's condition is. When they enter Pride Rock, they find Nala and Kiara comforting the barely conscious King, while the Royal Mjuzi and his apprentice use a variety of mixtures that they hope will cure Simba. Suddenly, Rafiki remembers the cure - Volcanic Ash. However, he warns them that it must be recovered by sundown. With the closest volcano being the one in the Outlands, the Lion Guard offer to retrieve it. Rafiki hands Bunga a gourd to place the ash in, but Bunga's cockiness results in the gourd breaking. Rafiki decides to send Makini out with the Guard, and she attaches another gourd to her Bakora Staff. With everyone set, they head out. When Makini and the rest of the Lion Guard arrive, Kion is dismayed to find his father still on his side, with his mother and sister deeply upset. He gently nudges his father, who weakly acknowledges his son. Nala explains that, although weak, Simba will be fine. Kion thanks Rafiki, who reminds him that the Lion Guard deserve just as much of the credit. When Timon and Pumbaa start to cry in happiness, Rafiki ushers everyone out, stating that the King needs to rest. As they leave, Kion tells Rafiki that he needs to speak with his father. Rafiki suggests speaking later, so the cub tells him about how they saw Scar, and how he caused the sting in the first place. Worried, Rafiki agrees that, when his father is better, he will need to speak with him. The Wisdom of Kongwe Kion and Simba talk to Mufasa together about Scar's returning. though the problem is beyond his experience, he is certain that, between his son who has already saved the Pride Lands before from Scar and his grandson who is the leader of the Lion Guard, that they can defeat Scar. He leaves them with the message that "the wisdom is within the Pride Lands", leading both lions to believe that he could be referring to an animal. And Simba knows just who he may be referring to. The Underground Adventure After Tifu and Zuri calls the guard for "help" Kiara and Nala claim that the guard is for emerginces only. The girls complain about their fur and how it's too hot. Beshte suggest for them to go to the hot mud pots at the edge of the Pridelands. The girls invited Kiara to come too and they get an escort from Kion and Bunga. While Tifu and Zuri tries to relax Kion and Bunga fool around and have fun. Kiara tries to do both activites until an angry Muhangus emerges from a den, demanding that they keep the noise down. Kion only hears a faint noise. He suggests that they leave, but the cubs wish to stay. Soon a huge fire comes Kion, Bunga and Kiara take out the fire while Tifu and Zuri hide in the mud. Soon the fire spreads all around them and they hide in Muhangus' burrow. Kion suggets to stay in the cave until the fire is gone but Tifu tells everyone that she's scared of the dark. Kiara says that they will protect her and stay by her side. Tiifu remains close to her friends with Kion leading the group, though her fear settles in when a strange cry appears in the distance. Suddenly, from out of the ground, a golden mole grabs onto Kion's nose threateningly. Despite his demeanour, his claws tickle Kion's snout, causing him to sneeze and blow him away into Bunga's arms. He continues his fiery approach to the group until he learns that they're not interested in stealing his tunnels, and only wish to return home. He introduces himself as Kuchimba, and offers to help them return home after his initial hostility. Zuri questions if he can get them home without eyes, but Kuchimba explains that he has ears and can smell and feel all the vibrations in the ground, which allow him to get around. They start to follow Kuchimba, and Tiifu asks him if he ever gets scared of the dark. Kuchimba responds by telling her that there's "Nothin’ to Fear Down Here", and how the noises and things she has been seeing are just her imagination. They reach a point where Kuchimba needs to return to his tunnels, much to Tiifu's disappointment. He tells them to take the main tunnel, and they thank the mole for his assistance, with Tiifu remembering his words. Kion comes back to call Kuchimba because they don't know what cave until they here Thurston the zebra coming in. Kion and Kiara decide to track down Muhangus by sent. Soon Kion and Bunga find hime wake him up and asks if he can get them out. When they see daylight Tifu runs to it but turns back when she hears Thurston panicing and running. She clams him down and the two walk out of the cave together. When the gang comes out the rest of the Lion Guard comes to greet them and tells them that they took out the fire. Kion says it's a long story on how they got in their. Later Thurston goes into another cave and stats to panic again Tifu comes to help him. Members Simba ''Main article: Simba Simba is the king of the pride and the Pride Lands. He takes the pride's traditions seriously, does his best to respect other animals' customs, and cares greatly for his family. He is the father of Kion and Kiara, the mate of Nala, the son of Mufasa and Sarabi, and the nephew of Scar. Nala Main article: Nala Nala is the queen of the pride and the Pride Lands. She is determined and confident and has a great amount of faith in her son Kion's abilities. Though very assertive, she also does her best to be supportive of Simba. She is the daughter of an unnamed lion, the mother of Kion and Kiara, the mate of Simba, and the daughter-in-law of Mufasa and Sarabi. Kiara Main article: Kiara Kiara is the princess of the pride who is destined to become queen. She is stubborn and headstrong and is eager to become the queen of the Pride Lands. She is Simba and Nala's daughter, Kion's older sister, Mufasa, Sarabi and Nala's Father's granddaughter, and Scar's great-niece, as well as a friend of Kovu, Tiifu and Zuri's. Kion Main article: Kion Kion is the prince of the pride, the fiercest member and leader of the pride's Lion Guard. Responsible and serious, Kion is an adept leader who does his best to avoid unnecessary violence. He is the son of Simba and Nala, the younger brother of Kiara, Mufasa, Sarabi and Nala's Father's grandson and Scar's great-nephew. Tiifu Main article: Tiifu Tiifu is a lioness cub of the pride. She is curious, loyal, and slightly snarky, and is very devoted to her friend Kiara, doing her best to impress and defend her. She is also friends with Zuri and is very caring towards her. Zuri Main article: Zuri Zuri is a lioness cub of the pride. She is very sensitive, melodramatic, cares greatly about the state of her claws, and has a distaste for insects, mud, and gazelles. She is friends with Tiifu and Kiara. Sarabi Main Article: Sarabi Sarabi is a lioness of the pride. She is the widow of Mufasa, the mother of Simba and the paternal grandmother of Kion and Kiara. Former Members Mufasa Main article: Mufasa Mufasa is a deceased lion who was the king of the pride (until his death at the hands of Scar) and is now a Great King of the Past. A wise, helpful lion, Mufasa often appears as a spiritual guide for Kion to give him advice on any problems that he might be having. He is the father of Simba, the older brother of Scar, the mate of Sarabi and the paternal grandfather of Kion and Kiara. Scar Main article: Scar '' ]] '''Scar' is a deceased lion who used to be the leader of the Lion Guard, and later, the king of the Pride Lands after he killed his older brother Mufasa and destroyed his Guard to gain the throne. He is the uncle of Simba and the great-uncle of Kion and Kiara. Nala's Father Main article: Nala's Father Nala's Father was a lion who used to be a member of the pride. As a cub, he once fell from a tree and was saved by the Lion Guard of his time. He is the father of Nala and the maternal grandfather of Kion and Kiara. Zira Main article: Zira Zira is a lioness who used to be a member of the pride but is now an Outsider. She is the mother of Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. Simba banished her and her family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands sometime after Scar's defeat due to them remaining loyal to Scar. Nuka Main article: Nuka Nuka is a teenage lion who used to be a member of the pride but is now an Outsider. He lived with the pride during the reign of Scar. He is the son of Zira and the older brother of Vitani and Kovu. Simba banished him and his family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands sometime after Scar's defeat. Vitani Main article: Vitani Vitani is a lioness cub who used to be a member of the pride but is now an Outsider. She lived with the pride during the reign of Scar. She is the daughter of Zira, the younger sister of Nuka and the sister of Kovu. Simba banished her and her family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands sometime after Scar's defeat. Kovu Main article: Kovu Kovu is a lion cub who used to be a member of the pride but is now an Outsider. He lived with the pride during the reign of Scar, who chose Kovu to be his heir. He is the son of Zira and the younger brother of Nuka and Vitani. Simba banished him and his family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands sometime after Scar's defeat. Sometime after this, he met and befriended Simba's daughter Kiara. Lioness Main article: Lioness Lioness is a lioness who used to be a member of the pride but is now an Outsider. A loyal member of the Outsiders, she obeys Zira without question, choosing not to listen to anyone else's reasoning. She is swift and quick to act, though when taking by surprise, is easily defeated. Unnamed Members The following are known members of Simba's Pride who have not received an official name. The-legend-of-scar (84).png|Scar's Lion Guard Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (96).png|Paintings of past Lion Guards Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (97).png|Paintings of past Lion Guards Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (98).png|Paintings of past Lion Guards Paintings-and-predictions (404).png|A painting of a past Lion Guard saving Nala's Father Simba's Pride.png|Two lionesses Lionesses Pride Lands.png|Lionesses of Simba's Pride Simba's Pride 01.png|Lionesses Trivia *When hunting, they take only what they need in order to keep the Circle of Life in balance. *Deceased members of the pride are known as Great Lions of the Past. Category:Groups Category:Lions Category:Pride Landers Category:Prides Category:Mammals Category:Felines